


逃脱

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 来来dalao的约稿，说可以放出来～暗黑，强奸，肉体改造（双性），NTR（同一个人），产卵。被说克苏鲁（？）





	逃脱

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是精神和肉体都因芝诺斯崩坏了的光呆逃向另外一个世界的故事。

×  
夕照如血，洒落在众人的眼睛上。冒险者的鼻翼轻轻动着，他嗅到了很新鲜的血和内脏的味道，不浓不淡，正从他胸前涌上来。  
身体变得沉重，麻木的肢体被吸向地面，他咬牙拔出穿过自己心脏的尖刀，靠着冰冷的王座下滑。  
在倒地前，他的余光瞥见站在面前的金发皇太子瞳孔缩得极细，细得像一根针。  
－－这头日复一日肆无忌惮地给他腔内灌入无数龙卵的异形怪物，僵硬站在原地，似乎无法接受眼前的景象。  
自然纵使如此，亦不过是使这个怪物的倾天威仪稍有破绽。  
早已经不仅是人类历代作茧自缚的最高权力的集合体，而是超然世外刺穿一切极限的幻想的具现化......这个怪物拥有诱使凡人不分男女生殖力膨胀的瑰丽皮相，而与此同时又能以神威使千万人惊惧顺服。冒险者深知面对如此不可战胜的威严生物，令其动摇就是他的极限。  
冒险者咧嘴冷笑，他听见很多喊叫声，脚步声，人们在行动起来，试图挽回他的性命。  
但并非是出于善意。  
所有人都知道，芝诺斯癫狂至极，竟然想在他登基的日子让被俘的“艾欧泽亚大英雄”......在大殿之上，被放置在王座中间，当众产下神龙之卵。  
同时册封为后。  
而英雄自身无法抵抗这个命运，多少个月以来，他每天肚腹鼓涨，繁重的性爱也折磨得他手足虚软，似乎纵使拿起武器都不能御敌，更甭论弑神杀夫，只能以其可悲可笑的姿态讨自身的主宰欢心。  
他是这个世界的祭品，凡人们以为进贡他就能使世界免受神龙毁灭。  
他们也以为，他会甘心如此不堪的，永远活下去......  
只因为他是英雄，英雄总愿意为许多素不相识的人牺牲自己。  
连芝诺斯也对此深信不疑。  
可是啊，他们不明白，英雄这种工作，也是会变得做不下去的。  
冒险者低声笑着，在构成身体的以太散去的同时，视野也变得模糊。  
芝诺斯在靠近，那苍白修长，毫无瑕疵的异神的手，在伸向他。  
在被触碰到之前，他就会彻底消散。  
这真是一件好事。  
＊  
冒险者从来没有想过，他有一天会觉得寒冷的钢铁丛林充满了快活的自由气息，他手脚都冷得像块石头，连弯曲手指都要花费一点儿时间，可是他现在觉得自己无所不能。  
摆脱掉一切荣誉和光辉，甚至当着佐迪亚克的面发了誓要连正义之心也舍弃掉后，大抵是因为心灵早已经崩坏吧，他居然快乐至极。  
为了换取此时此刻，现在他体内流转着暗之意志祝福的黑暗以太，正站立在异世界的雪土上。  
冒险者半眯着眼睛，视野里是熟悉的加雷马风格建筑。这个加雷马看起来尚未沦落为龙巢。  
真让人快活啊。天空没有龙群盘旋，较高的建筑物上也没有幼龙栖息。  
他在及膝的雪中蹒跚走动，他久居加雷马，现在却是第一次认真看加雷马的城市。他发自内心庆幸这个“着陆点”偏僻无人：时空裂口在把他吐出来后就消失了，他的身体位于几栋巨大铁盒子一样的建筑物之间，地上积满了平整的雪，只有民用浮空魔导装置在四处漫游。  
真的是太好了......他已经很久没有好好走路了，如今一挪动起身体，简直丑态百出。  
  
他要重新开始习惯控制身体前行的感觉，积雪和他自己的肚子又给他带来不少麻烦。  
毕竟......他的肚子涨得跟怀胎五六个月一样。  
事实上，极令人难堪的是，他的确也算是在怀孕。只不过没有五六个月罢了。  
根据他和暗之意志的一个背弃世界的契约，佐迪亚克为他施展了一个足以欺瞒神魔的假死幻术，开启了通往新世界的时空之门。条件是，他要化为暗之意志的使者，从此将与海德林和光明为敌。  
冒险者比任何人都清楚知道这意味着什么。光与暗的争斗，世界的融合和破灭，激热和灵灾。  
然而佐迪亚克在虚空中呼唤他，把他拉进暝暗的意识之海时，他正被自己救过的人类们联手绑在床上，——以免他在知道自己要当众产卵后，在被芝诺斯的注卵器插入时，不至于挣扎得太厉害。  
那时候，他反复告诉自己，他已经不在乎整个世界了。  
他到达了极限，又超越了极限。他的精神几乎彻底崩坏。无论如何，他无法再忍耐无数来自地狱的苦痛了......在许多精神崩溃的绝望时日里，他徘徊在疯狂的边缘，却看见一张张如释重负的脸，还有把他使用完就舍弃了的海德林，甚至阻止他的同伴来救他。  
带着被彻底蹂躏的身体，即使自知是堕落，甚至是芝诺斯的刻意为之。可是，他无法不去憎恨，谁能不去憎恨呢。  
作为一个人类，肚腹挤满了神龙卵，内腔泡满了异神的精水，可以失去的全都失去了。芝诺斯在拥有神力后，强迫受俘的人类英雄拥有了一部分女性的器官。一开始那男人还做得不太过分，不过是作为一国皇太子，效仿祖辈荒淫的做法，把性器插进他的股间来折辱他，——先是许诺自由，然后让俘虏赤身裸体，腿间还流着自己精水的，在暖气和香薰漂浮混杂的大殿上决斗。  
然而曾为人类的神明欲望永无止尽。他后来变得钟爱坐在软榻上，观赏冒险者久不见天日的苍白身体在暗色地毯上痉挛，熟红的秘阴开着两个穴口，袒露在落地窗照进来的金色阳光下，同样的糊满白精。  
这样的他被迫张开腿，在仇敌的目光中慢慢产着龙卵。  
  
(你知道现在外面的人私下会怎么说你吗？我挚爱的妻子，万龙之母，龙巢化身。)  
  
在那些不见天日的时间里，芝诺斯赤身裸体压在他身上用言语折磨他，同时手托着他双臀，硕大的性器塞在他的后穴里抽插，那蕈头有鹅卵大，活生生顶进他的肚子，啪啪直响的顶弄着薄薄的内壁，撞得他前方敏感的产道不住收缩扩张，在产卵的过程中，又被迫陷入发情状态。稚嫩的花径被制造出来不久，被里面滑来滑去的许多枚龙卵表面凹凸不平的纹路，摩擦得淫水狂喷。  
而产卵却也有个好处，只有这种时候他不会被侵犯。  
他曾经无时无刻不祈求同伴的救援，——只要海德林赐予他们力量，总有办法结束这一切的......他日夜被性器钉在床上不能动弹，张着双腿如此祈祷了好久。但海德林没有半点回应，拂晓的贤人偷偷来探望他，却告诉他他不会被救，因为他已经是被光之意志选定的祭品。  
“阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞都不愿意放弃你，但他们是聪明的孩子，即使非常痛苦，也知道只有接受现实。”于里昂热叹息道：“我也会继续寻找办法，只是，现在看来，我们凡人还不足以与芝诺斯和光的神祗抗衡......”  
哪怕是再深厚的同伴之情，也不足以违抗星球的神明和其余千万凡人的意志，再把世界的存亡赌上。  
说来换做是原本的冒险者自己，要他为世界而死，多半也会热血沸腾的答应吧。“去死”比太多事情都简单了。比起一瞬间的死亡，更可怕的是这样独自被抛进漫长至永恒的疯狂地狱，只要时间足够漫长，就足以完全摧毁一个坚韧如铁的勇者。  
无数次被异神奸污，产下非人之物。  
......即使逃出来了，还是得找个地方排出肚子里的卵和精水。  
冒险者咬牙忍耐着羞耻，找一块没有雪的地方，趁四下无人，弯腰解开早上被迫穿上的皇后华袍，坐到地上咬着牙张大双腿。  
花穴在北国的寒气里张合，他仰头看着晴空，呆等着恢复一些力气的肌肉把芝诺斯的孩子和精水一起排出。  
神龙幼子毕竟本身不是凡物，也并非异神本体，只是神龙的一部分而已。因此芝诺斯才热衷于让他产子来扩增神体。但在这个世界，既然不存在神龙......  
冒险者看着滚落到雪上毫无生命气息的肉卵，松了口气。  
这口气还没全松下去，他就双目圆睁。  
半张的嘴里吐出一阵阵白雾，年轻人的双腿在雪上痉挛，手臂僵硬挣动，脸上是极惊恐的表情。  
太过熟悉的快感窜上脑子，他过了好一会儿才能把控制好自己冰冷的手指，他顾不上感到羞耻，把两根手指直插入雌穴里，在热液中搅动。  
穴口刚刚艰难吐出了肉卵，现在却闭得紧紧的，宛若处子。  
冒险者心中的恐惧却越发强烈，他的心悬在半空，死死盯着地上死去的肉卵。  
在体内，有很熟悉的，软肠被巨型阳物缓缓拓开的感觉。  
仿佛正有人在插入他，是非常熟悉的感受。无论怎么样他都能立即认出来.....那是芝诺斯的阳物......不管是形状大小，质感，甚至青筋的纹路和生命力，都完全是芝诺斯。  
那个怪物的性器，在这个遥远的异世界，现今又回到他体内了。  
他咬紧牙关，好不容易才把悲鸣吞下去，体内的手指和异物以一种奇怪的感觉共存着。看不见摸不着的阳物，又开始在他体内狠狠抽插，奸污着他。  
雌穴在喷水，体内饱受摧残的幼红软肉被毫不留情的鞭笞，四面寂静，他脑子里却回放过去习以为常的肉体拍打声。赤身裸体的芝诺斯冷笑的幻象铺天盖地压下来，他一时吓得无法呼吸。  
他早已经被折磨得太狠了，曾经要是稍微再软弱一丁点，别说逃跑，他会连合拢双腿的想法都不敢有。  
这是怎么回事......  
是芝诺斯识破幻术，追着他来了吗？还是佐迪亚克骗了他，他被封在幻术里，还没有离开以前的世界？  
无论如何，先不能陷入恐惧。  
他忍受着阳物在体内抽插的苦痛和快感，勉强自己在地上爬起来。  
他闭上眼睛，体内的暗之以太静静流转着。  
他已经不是任神明玩弄的凡人了......他曾是光之战士，如今是暗之使徒，多少难关也已经跨越过去，即使再困难，也会有办法的，振作起来吧。  
*  
这一年冬末，冰雪封满了加雷马所有城市，每日晨间广播公布的气温都低于昨日，气候恶劣得太过异常，即使加雷马人大多不信奉神，私底下也有关于末日论的不祥之说流传。而在上半年，被誉为天才的皇太子过完了成年礼，他奉皇帝之命参与了几场征服异国的战役，结果都令人满意，只是其放肆自由的行径引起了部分将领的不满。皇太子喜爱单独行动，挑战强者，不分敌我。败在他手下的，即使是加雷马将领都会遭他杀害。  
近日皇太子凯旋回国，暂住在边境行宫，行宫建立在临近一座海湾小城的小岛上，无言的拒绝了一干试图攀关系的王公贵族。这是个孤僻寂静的地方。最近因为天气实在太冷，海面上多是浮冰，天空明净如镜，泛舟海上，海天相连一色，风景总体令人舒心。  
冒险者脑袋缩在熊皮斗篷里，瞄见旁边佐迪亚克分身乌漆麻黑一团。据这位暗之意志自称，他之前是利用了一个次元通道把冒险者送入这个世界，趁这窍门尚未被光之意志发现，他这次又送了一个力量薄弱的分身进来。不过支撑不久的。表面看起来也是如此。尽管冒险者身边的人形之物全身裹着黑衣，黑暗的气息仍然不断从衣料间飘出，周围的空间扭曲变形，随时可能因支持不住碎裂。  
充盈着海德林的力量的世界内侧，没有暗之意志的容身之所，哪怕只是一个分身。  
一路无言，分身带着他来到行宫前，突然伸手摸了摸他的头。  
【要开始了。】  
冒险者耸肩，见周围暗了下来，顷刻间他已经被分身展开的黑斗篷包住，周围空间收缩了一下，挤压他的身体，再一会儿，他莫名踉跄的向前倾倒几步，他赶紧站稳，看见周围的风景已经变化了，自己的身体站到了一悬崖上。  
脚下漆黑的岩石被打磨得光滑，周围有五个武器架，武器中以刀剑最多。  
在十几步以外的前方，则有一个束发的金发男子站在那里，说是男子，眉目上还带些许青涩，尚有几分少年的稚气。这人瓷器般雪白的上半身健硕优美得像一头雄狮，在雪风里顶天立地。  
冒险者即使只含糊看一眼都能认出这个人，他在熊皮斗篷下的身体发起抖来，腿间突然一阵酥麻，皮肤阵阵发热。在一瞬间，过去千万淫虐仿佛穿越时空，如影随形。  
这个人是年少一些的芝诺斯。并非是神龙，而只是身为加雷马的皇太子的人类。  
皇太子的目光投向这边。在过去，芝诺斯要是看他，只代表着要侵犯他了。他很想躲起来。不过又不愿意轻易对自己的精神创伤认输，于是提起所有勇气，反而攥紧拳头瞪过去，看见芝诺斯目光已经离开他这个遮住大半张脸的人，落到分身脸上。  
旁边的分身发出一种让人冷到骨子里的笑声，并非冷笑，只是发声者的本质影响了自然。  
【你在高兴。】分身发出年龄难辨的男子的声音：【你在想我们能无声无息出现在这里，或许是值得一战的强者。不愧是你啊，太子殿下。作为人类贵胄，面对侵犯自己领域的未知毫无恐惧之心，简直不像人了。】  
皇太子握紧手上一柄玄黑武士刀，眼中迸发兴奋的光芒。  
“那就......让我看看，你能给我带来多少乐趣吧。”  
冒险者身边一阵阴风掠过，瞬间悬崖上黑云翻腾，不一会儿紫电漫天，罡风四起，远处分身已经和皇太子战成一团。他仔细观察这场战斗，然后摇摇头，内心逐渐平静。  
这个皇太子还只是个年少的战士，武艺远不及他。只要他有心，立即就能轻松将帝国继承人杀死。  
对暗之意志的分身而言自然更是如此，不过佐迪亚克明明可以用半分力就压制住皇太子，却故意用了五分。多余的力道击向皇太子周围的虚空，撕裂出无数漩涡黑洞。皇太子脸色变得苍白，但他依然毫无畏惧，反而更加愉快，甚至笑起来，招式愈发凛厉，每一招都是杀气满溢，根本只为杀敌，不求自保。  
这个家伙，或许一开始就疯了。  
分身震碎了武士刀，把太子殿下击飞，打进地里大坑。  
【真是弱小。】佐迪亚克道：【终究也还是个凡人。】  
——这样你就可以放心了吧。冒险者知道佐迪亚克是这个意思。  
他看向坑里的太子殿下，那人看起来已经是一具尸体了，金发尽散，血糊糊的一片。  
却似乎意识清醒，而且轻易接受了自己手脚断裂的事实。  
“可惜......可惜！”皇太子尝试几次起身失败后，躺在那里大笑起来。“或许你来得再晚几年，我能有更强的实力与你一战，然而人生何尝能尽善尽美，如今我也能心满意足了！你过来，取走我的性命吧。”  
“......”冒险者皱起眉。心想这人输了让别人杀死自己，竟然说得像赏赐一样。  
分身收拢了身边漆黑的气息，不太成功，他身边的空间再也支撑不住神威，已然开始发出碎裂声，而有所感应的光之力也靠了过来，想要把他撕碎。  
【人的一生已经够短的了，别急着死。】  
分身淡淡道，然后向冒险者伸手，示意他过来。  
冒险者便走过去，突然被伸手拉下兜帽，让他一颗毛绒绒的脑袋暴露在北境的寒风中。  
冒险者皱眉，看见皇太子的目光落在他身上，这点让他不太舒服。  
【我要把他给你。】分身的身体开始被身边的空间裂口吸入，他平静如常的交代最后的话语。是令人费解的话。  
【这一位也是凡人，却比你强得多。有一日他会成为这个世上的至尊......但，要是你能凭自己的实力凌驾在他之上，我就会再次出现在你面前，而你会得到统治世界的力量。】  
*  
乌云消散，天朗气清，冒险者走近皇太子，看见这帝国人满腹狐疑的看着自己，心想不妙，要是这小太子没问题，线索怕是要断。  
他身体的异样......那根贯穿他雌穴，深植在其中的无形阳物，究竟是怎么回事？  
皇太子看了他一会儿，渐渐露出怀疑的表情。  
这帝国人的表情像看一种珍稀的，奇妙的，弱小的生物。而不像看一个陌生人。更不是一个被宣告比他更强的人。  
冒险者也知道自己为什么会被小看。  
映入芝诺斯眼中的，是一个被熊皮斗篷裹住全身，看上去虚弱不堪的男性“野蛮人”。  
他能够调用全身的黑暗以太勉强屏蔽住神龙的诅咒，没有人能长期体内被插着神的性器还能正常思考和行动的。可是，这样也极大的透支了力量。现在他虚弱不堪，甚至会畏寒怕冷。  
  
——虽说海德林的封印稍有松动，到这一步也是极限了，诅咒的源头要靠你自己查明。  
  
冒险者绷着脸想佐迪亚克之前跟他说过的话，他俯视面前俊美青年的脸，脑子里像烧开了水。耳鸣得厉害，视野逐渐血红一片。  
他很冷静的知道，自己正在失去控制。  
“初次见面，太子殿下。”  
他看着自己就像一个恶棍一样踩上芝诺斯骨头破碎的手臂，并在闷哼声中得到少许复仇的快感。  
*  
这脚其实踩得不厚道。这个世界的芝诺斯至少还没对他做什么，相反，他和佐迪亚克擅闯别人住宅，把人打成重伤。  
皇太子看他的眼神变化了，冒险者正思考他该不该先把这个芝诺斯视为仇敌的哲学问题，远处开始传来脚步声。  
在皇太子手下活下来的侍卫沉稳安静，极为克己，现在一来便发现自己的主人倒在石坑里奄奄一息，身边站着疑似凶犯的男人，立即都把手里的武器对准了冒险者。  
“别动他。”皇太子嘴角全是血，竟然能口齿清晰的说话。“他对我来说有用，把他带到客房，我要他一直保持最好的状态。”  
冒险者扬起眉，他有点吃惊，他知道芝诺斯这种战斗狂至少会让他活到能决斗的时候，未必是贪图“统治世界的力量”，但多半很想把自己搞成不人不鬼的东西，好再和佐迪亚克打一场。  
而在这位皇太子接受治疗的时间里，他还有一点机会，可以在加雷马权力中心附近寻找自己身上诅咒的线索。  
但他本来以为自己至少会被教训一顿扔进黑牢，尽管他有办法越狱。  
皇太子在看着他，他有种正被观察的感觉，不过，很难从满是血污的脸看出什么。  
周围的侍卫瞪着他们互相对视的画面，完全不明所以，只能纷纷露出了见鬼的表情。  
*  
冒险者躺在柔软舒适的大床上，全身发热。他闭着眼睛，两腿间似乎肿胀着，不间断溢出体液。不是射精，他的身体已经被搞坏了，已经有很长时间不能喷发式的射精，一旦处于高潮中，只能数小时的缓缓流着很稀的淡白色的液体。而进入高潮则只需要一点性意味的回忆。  
他略分开双腿，被子踢到一边。不想自慰，既然已经下了那么多决心，也好好的逃出来了，就不想再委身情欲。自然，这也有一点自我折磨的意味。  
他在睡前把窗边窗户打开，本来是想在寒冷的空气里保持一点清醒。可是显然没什么用，仍然能感觉到后穴有根不断抽插的阳物，腰下又胀又痛，前穴里也被撑得微微发酸着。他怎么也没有办法在睡觉时也压制这个诅咒。反正，多少能习惯在奸污中入睡了。  
他陷在梦境里。并且清醒意识到自己在做梦。  
除了神力，只有梦境可以穿透时空。  
来到这个世界后，芝诺斯的阴影仍然缠绕在他身上。即使是之前在佐迪亚克身边，他也会做梦。  
梦境永远是真实发生过的事情。但不是近期的事情，是他和芝诺斯初识那时候......每天的梦境就像是秘银之眼小专栏里那种连载的蹩脚小说，时间点不住从已然隔世的过去向现在跳跃。前几天他梦见他在神拳痕，在延夏初识那个男人，他挥刀时曾自以为能轻松取胜，结果却被发挥出真正实力的男人打倒了。芝诺斯把他压在地上，侵犯了他。那时候他还没有花穴，完全是男人的生理结构，芝诺斯的肉茎挤进他后穴里，抽动，最后射在里面。  
活下去——他被这么命令着。那些日子里男人经常不为人知的悄然出现在黑夜里，总是冷笑着欣赏他痛苦不堪的模样，用看待玩物和猎物的眼神锁住他，兴致上来会做很多次。害得他一夜无眠。最开始他会在那仇敌离开后清洗自己的身体，挖掉那些浓精，但后来他实在烦得不行，干脆在野外躲起来睡一晚，醒来再清洗表面草草了事。被太阳晒醒之后，后穴口塞着的白精已经半干，粘块常常堵住未消肿的穴道。  
可是能有什么办法，咬牙带着仇恨继续修行罢。  
这晚他梦见的是加雷马皇宫大殿，他身受重伤倒在地上，那时候，明明应该早已身死的真正的芝诺斯如鬼魅出现，轻松击倒了无影。  
他当时已经感觉到芝诺斯身上有某种非人的力量，倒在另一边的瓦厉斯似乎也察觉到了，说了几句话，似乎认为这个儿子已经不是人类。  
虽说早听说皇族无情，看着这皇太子挥刀废去父皇四肢，又向自己一步步走近，他周身的血液还是冰凉下来。  
男人对他淡淡一笑。  
——你们艾欧泽亚人，好像在被当成妻子娶到手后，常会被丈夫带去见自己父母。  
突然有了不祥的预感，跟冬日悄然降温的湿气一样钻进胸膛。  
果然，下一刻，他身上破碎的血衣就被撕开，胯间隐秘的部位被迫暴露在空气里。  
在芝诺斯和不远处瓦厉斯的眼皮底下。  
冒险者周身冷汗，他太过惊骇，甚至来不及对此产生什么痛苦绝望的感情，只是全身连同脑子都是麻木的，被拉开腿，裸露的下身被阳物撑开的过程里，他一点挣扎都没做，只是呆看着在身上喘息的芝诺斯和瞳孔紧缩的瓦厉斯，还有远处大门口逼近的人影，那里有幸存者，帝国人，艾欧泽亚人......他们身上多少受了伤，正往这里赶来。  
“好好看着。”芝诺斯的声音很轻，却有种古怪的穿透力。“他不是你们的英雄，是我的妻子。”  
异样的气息统治了大殿，没有人能阻止他，哪怕冒险者反应过来疯了一样拼命挣扎也是徒劳无功，芝诺斯的身体如肃穆圣像一般生人莫近，更无法被撼动分毫。  
他最后当着所有人的面把精液注入冒险者体内。  
在太过高远的天花板下，散开的灿烂金发在屋顶破洞透进的阳光中熠熠生辉。金色的光点落在冒险者蔚蓝的眼睛里，他的意识渐渐模糊，消失。  
那是坠入深渊的滥觞。  
*  
冒险者在床上醒来后还是全身发抖，裤裆湿了一片。  
已经很好了。要是没有暗之意志的力量，他早已经彻底陷入情欲的渊薮，完全沦为一个废人。芝诺斯当初就是这样调教和改造他的。  
可恶。为什么他直到现在都不能摆脱这些事情。  
他皱着眉头下床拉开衣橱换裤子。芝诺斯不知道被送哪去治疗的这半个月，他什么都没调查出来。别说神魔，加雷马人的地方连以太都稀少。  
他似乎就是这座城市以太浓度最高的东西。  
对这一带的调查基本结束，那之后，他已经无所事事虚度三天了。难道要去皇宫看一下吗？  
想不出其他跟芝诺斯有关的地方了。  
见窗外天已蒙蒙亮，他叹口气，觉得口干舌燥，便去倒杯水喝。  
冰凉的液体滑进喉咙，寒意也跟着渗入内脏，他又想起他的雌穴第一次被刺穿那时候，他全身发冷，倒在床单上，被迫张开腿。芝诺斯压在他身上，一边慢慢用滚烫阳物侵入他被迫多出来的女性部分，一边在他耳边温声诅咒道：“好好听着，你必须学会习惯这种感觉，你永世也逃不了......”  
精致的茶杯掉到地上，在羊毛地毯上转了一圈。冒险者看着自己颤抖的手指。  
他皱着眉，拳头砸到桌面上，留下几滴血珠。  
他凝视着血珠，现在连他的血，都聚集了高浓度的黑暗......当年那个光风霁月的大英雄，已经不知所踪。  
他陷入了沉默，站立不动。过了些时间，门外传来脚步声，很快，有好一些人敲门走进来，是芝诺斯那些戴着凶恶骷髅头盔的亲兵。  
“芝诺斯殿下有请。”走最前的人对他说道。  
其他人则动身包围了他，全副武装，眼神如刀。  
×  
怎么看都是来者不善的情况。  
冒险者耸肩。  
他胸有成竹。也是时候该会一下这个世界的芝诺斯了，接下来不会很麻烦的。要是被提起决斗，以他的实力，只要芝诺斯还是凡人，他就能赢。而要是芝诺斯想派人处死他，那证明这个世界的芝诺斯和原来的世界的那人差别非常大，更是个普通人，不是威胁。  
佐迪亚克虽然对皇太子说他是人类。不过光暗的意志都善于哄骗。他全身其实有一大半都不算人类了，海德林，芝诺斯，佐迪亚克，他被他们的力量侵染太多次。  
  
手指还在颤抖，让人烦躁，他把手塞在口袋里，脸上平静如常。  
*  
数十分钟的浮空艇旅程后。  
他们把冒险者带到一栋帝国式的灰色高楼前，接着全员后退几步，冒险者突然意识到，他们是想让他自己一个人踏进这建筑。  
空气里有某种异样的气息，他开始觉得有点不对劲。要说去见他们的太子殿下，芝诺斯多半不是会在门口等他的人，那这些人是不是躲得离他们太子太远了？他东瞧西看，又发现一点异样来，今天的气温极低，周围的房子几乎都被冰雪覆盖着，然而他面前这栋，却十分光滑，仿佛里面有熔炉在烘着墙壁。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的！”后面的人开始催促他。冒险者眯起眼睛，眼珠向后方转去。  
“至少给我随便什么武器吧。”他咧嘴笑起来：“把手无寸铁的平民推到前面，这就是加雷马的军人吗？”  
士兵们僵硬了一下，他们的头盔很好的掩盖了他们的表情。  
“任何人都不能在皇家疗养院里佩戴武器，这是死罪。”  
在最前面的士兵解下腰间一把短刀，扔给他。“你最好藏得够好。”  
*  
已经等于是明示了。  
冒险者是天性喜欢往危险的地方跑的，即使这次可疑的事情发生在芝诺斯身边，他也有点兴奋。可在同时，他饱受创伤折磨的精神又在深处瑟瑟发抖。他真心讨厌自己的软弱。  
只有击溃芝诺斯能顿戢那怪物对他的影响，不然他无法变回原本的样子，一点也变不回。  
在这个世界，或许有这种机会......  
一走进门，他第一个感觉是温暖。  
这里暖和得接近热，他立即脱剩下薄薄的衬衫，才不再流汗。  
楼房内部装潢高雅，所有家具熠熠生辉，纤尘不染，但没有人类的气息。  
肯定发生什么事情了。  
连个接引的人也没有，他只好转到走廊那边逛一圈再上楼，就像探索迷宫时一样。一楼还没什么特别的。上到二楼，温度更高，他突然感觉腿间开始肿胀，伴随着全身渗开的电击似的酥麻。  
他差点就没稳住身体，膝盖发软，发麻的手腕和脚腕关节上仿佛有千万小蚁在爬。他脑子里嗡了一下，连忙拔出短刀，顺着温度向热源走去。  
有液体不受控制从腿间流出来，他倒是很习惯这种感受。  
——......曾经在加雷马的皇宫，大多数时候他甚至无法穿裤子，也不被允许穿裤子。  
  
他流了不少汗，连忙调用更多力量加固身体的封印，才好受了一点。  
肉体里的骨头还是不住发麻，但应该还能战斗。他安抚自己。虽然他也不算擅长用短刀，不过现在也不能要求太多。  
直觉告诉他到位置了。  
他把手放在滚烫的雕花雪杉木门前，突然一脚猛踹上去。  
*  
尽管不是没有心理准备，但在真正看见房间里的东西时，他还是心脏狂跳。  
是一颗卵。  
一颗极具有存在感，无论是谁一走进这里，都会一眼看见并下意识描述的龙卵。  
是他已经非常熟悉的那种，他在芝诺斯怀里时，被迫张开双腿，在绝望的高潮里产下的卵。  
只是这个龙卵生长得特别巨大，比一个成年男性还要高，血肉模糊，筋脉鼓胀，卡在破碎的墙里，散发出让人汗流浃背的高温。  
有细碎的脚步声，是非人之物的脚步声。冒险者睁大眼睛，看见两三条极幼小的龙，从硕大龙卵后爬出来。  
不是世界上原本就存在的普通的龙，而是未吸收到本体力量的破壳不久的神龙幼子，它们在卵上爬行着，很亲昵，似乎在守护着卵。  
冒险者看着它们，想起他刚抵达这个世界时，产下的“孩子”。  
不可能的......它们应该吸收不到神龙力量，只是死胎才对。  
——但要是能吸收到......  
他咬牙，走上前去刺那个巨型龙卵，意外的幼龙没有阻止他，见他上前就连忙后退。一掌宽的肉质厚壳被割开后，大量液体淋到他身上。他继续推刀，把裂口扩大，没几分钟，他被卵里掉出来的巨大的东西压倒在地。  
  
空气里好像有一声熟悉的嗤笑。  
可能只是他脑子里的阴影在笑罢......  
  
掉下来压着他的东西全身赤裸，双目紧闭，正是芝诺斯本人。  
冒险者把这个昏迷的帝国人推开扔到一边，瞪着面前的一切，惊魂不定。  
*  
热源仍然没有消失。  
冒险者本来只是觉得皮肤很烫，现在，体内也热了起来。他看了眼身上的透明液体，突然有了不好的预感，赶紧跑去这房间附带的浴室，脱掉上衣，把浴池的放水口都打开了。  
皇族的浴室大得惊人，浴池的水位只是缓慢上升，他跪到地上往身上泼水，还是感觉到体内的以太越来越压不住神龙的诅咒。  
他捂住脸，体内再次出现了恐怖至极的熟悉感觉......巨大的，透明的，仿佛冥冥中的神体一样的产卵器......凭空的出现插在他体内，尚未抽动，也在用温度和弹跳的强力脉搏宣告着存在感。  
......还能站起来的，早已经习惯被侵犯了。  
被因为是无形，所以永远不可能弄出去的东西，除了忍受以外别无他法。  
这要么是诅咒，要么是秘术......反正都是那种本质的东西。而源头是一位神祗。凡人肯定无法抗衡神祗的诅咒。不过他会有办法的，那又不是这个世界的神祗。  
冒险者咬牙压下身体的颤抖，挺直身体，扯过架子上的睡袍穿上，拿着短刀快步出门。  
但芝诺斯已经不在房间里了。  
只有破碎的墙，和地上丑陋的肉卵碎块。  
他叹了口气，正心想这一切够诡异的，敲了敲自己脑袋想整理思绪，就听见窗外好像有此起彼伏的尖叫声。  
他下意识看向窗户的方向，却突然感觉一阵热风对着身体冲来。  
他来不及抵抗，转头时，只隐约看见一个模糊的人形怪物形状，其胯间阳物高耸，下一瞬间，他突然感觉自己睡袍下的花穴一阵胀痛。  
*  
那速度绝对超乎人类的极限，竟然和化为异神的芝诺斯相去不远。因为本就在被体内无形性器折磨着，冒险者竟然在反应过来前被得手，他重重倒在地上，瞳孔呆滞着收缩。  
下身里已经被塞进了异怪的阳物，被抽插出噗噗的水声。  
本来就已经是在被奸污......感受就像被不断变形的畸形巨根塞满了一样。  
身上的怪物半龙半人，满身的须角跟神龙相似，与其说丑陋，不如说恐怖。它下身的也不像普通的男人阳物，更像芝诺斯的产卵器。  
冒险者恐慌起来，他试图挣扎，可惜他身体被调教过，就算以他的钢铁意志即使濒死也能战斗，在可怜雌穴被实在的塞满的快感下，也是失去了全身的力气。  
窗外的喊叫声越来越多，已经接近悲鸣，尽管冒险者听得懂加雷马的语言，但是这些悲鸣却几乎没有内容，这说明那些人看见的很可能是超乎他们想象的情景，以至于完全无法在惊惧中用语言描述出来。  
甚至连喊痛的声音都没有，却全是绝望的惊呼。非常诡异。  
也是因为他对被奸淫这种事情已经习以为常，才能在大腿流满淫液的这种时候想东想西。  
*  
外面的悲鸣声逐渐平息，不记得从何时起，死寂就弥漫在空气里。  
房间里倒一直响着规律的水声和肉体拍打声。  
冒险者已经被放到床上，猩红的肉膜在龙人怪物后背像翅膀一样伸展开，伸长得比怪物的身体还宽，又柔软的覆盖下来，包裹了冒险者的身体，把他固定在床上。  
被肉膜压着捆绑着，双手双脚都无法动弹了，尤其是双腿，被迫像妇人分娩一样分开，被摩擦过度的花蒂红肿着流泪，透明的液体在女人手臂粗的肉茎边缘溢出来，冒险者只觉得嫩肉发烫，肚皮开始被拉扯，因为一颗颗鸡蛋大小的柔软的卵正顺着熟红的花茎滑入子宫。  
曾经被芝诺斯强加的结构，曾经被芝诺斯滥用的结构，现在又一次被真实的雄性生殖器官蹂躏了。  
冒险者的眼神跟死去的空壳一样。他心中并未彻底放弃希望，只是对于无数被强迫的诡异性事，他发自内心的疲惫不堪。  
他甚至懒得去管身上的怪物是不是自幼龙后又一种芝诺斯的分身。那些卵会在他肚子里待多久，何时会成熟，何时产出，如何产出，他都不感兴趣。  
只能尽量保存体力，在无止境的屈辱和淫欲中，等待一个可能不存在的脱逃时机。  
这样的事，他早已经习惯。  
*  
他最后昏睡了过去，被搞坏的身体精疲力竭后在强暴中入睡不是难事。在黑甜的梦乡中，他看见一个男人悬浮在高处。他意识到是体内的超越之力在发挥作用，属于他的力量想告诉他什么。可是这次只看见一片漆黑，那男人在暗处，也看不清脸。  
醒来时头疼欲裂，被透支的虚弱渗透全身。  
眼前灰蒙蒙的一片。  
到底是缺少光线，还是眼睛看不清楚了呢。  
他虚弱的活动着脖子，黑暗的以太在曾经饱受光明祝福的皮肤下流动，正是因为这样的肉体，他才可以轻易在海德林眼皮底下拥有高浓度的黑暗之力。  
眼睛上闪过一阵眩目的光，他垂下眼皮，听见巨门合上的声音，还有铁靴踩在石板地上清脆的响声。  
回音在空气里轻荡着，很轻易能靠声音分辨出来，这绝不是铺满地毯的疗养院房间，一定是一个恢宏的厅殿。  
他被转移到了什么地方？  
有人在走过来，他想让自己的身体稍微移动一下，却听见锁链碰撞的轻响。  
他努力活动眼球旁边的肌肉，好不容易，视野终于清晰了一点。  
他低头打量自己，不出所料，他被用铁链捆绑在一张椅子上，两条手臂和膝盖，跟扶手固定在一块，被金属一圈一圈的缠紧，椅背向后倾斜，而他的背被迫紧紧粘在上面，他的膝盖却被吊起来，这样导致他双腿大开，保持着一种不雅的姿势。  
......他已经睡了多久？甚至把他转移的人，还给他穿上了衣服。  
眼前的人越走越近，模模糊糊的颜色块里，他听见利刃出鞘的声音，他再试着让身体挣脱铁链，然而铁链牢固得很。  
那个人走到他面前了。他抬起头，瞳孔几次收缩，总算是恢复了视力，他看清楚了那张脸。  
金发碧眼，青年有一张像精致得像女性的脸。  
冒险者试图让自己笑起来。  
“太子殿下，你想要处死我吗。”  
*  
年少的皇太子握着武士刀，沉默着，他的眼睛比寻常人要透亮，丝毫不染尘埃。这本该是纯粹天真的人的眼睛。  
“我不要你死。”他突然说了奇怪的话，低下头看冒险者的肚皮。  
冒险者感觉很别扭。任何人听见这个男人说不要自己死，然后盯着自己被异怪侵犯后充满卵的鼓胀的肚子看，都会觉得别扭的。  
他看着皇太子伸手过来，抚摸他的肚皮。  
“果真奇妙。”青年的声音轻得像一缕淡烟。“让你来产下我的孩子。”  
冒险者一开始没反应过来。不如说，即使意识到在发生什么事情，也无法理解原因，无法理解内容，导致脑子被冻结了，结果无法作出反应。他直到看见皇太子的刀伸到他胯下，那刀锋沉进织物里，才恢复了少许感知能力，那锋利无匹的刀口切织物自然跟切豆腐一样，轻松分开两半。  
他全身发冷，甚至舌头都在嘴里冻僵了，只有眼珠子能使劲瞪着这个芝诺斯，可是眼前这个芝诺斯的确和他认识的那一个不一样。  
这个青年身上没有那种狂风暴雨的疯狂和碾压性的情欲，他所熟悉的那个芝诺斯，如同受永夜无尽泽被的世界的天空。而这个芝诺斯更像冷雨里砍开水珠一把刀，带着淡淡的血腥气，尽管危险，也不过他们初见时的程度。  
他感觉到冰冷的刀口从自己赤裸的胯间掠过，刚好的，没有割开他生殖器上细嫩的皮肤。他咬住自己嘴里的舌头，因为他看见皇太子的手向他的胯间探去，这一幕和他过去的噩梦重叠，他好不容易才让自己不被恐惧支配。  
“你想要......做什么？”  
皇太子沉默着，冰凉的手指抵达他的秘穴。  
那违反自然的穴口不久前才被使用过，现在轻易吞下了青年的几根手指。冒险者感觉到寒意直直钻进自己的体内深处，那些手指一直向内部深入，仿佛要活活刺进那正熟练的孕育着怪物的子宫。  
他开始感到疼痛，面容扭曲起来，幸好，皇太子这个时候突然把手指抽了出去。  
皇太子认真注视着他被冒犯的地方，还舔了一下自己手指上的液体。  
“既然不是人类的婴儿，到这种程度就可以了。”  
“你说什么.....呜呃......”  
沉重的肚子猛然抽痛，宫缩开始了，他这才明白芝诺斯方才是想要扩张他的产道。自然，只说疼痛的话，不会像真的分娩一样痛苦，黏糊糊的滑出产道的不过是异怪的卵罢了。他已经学会容忍自己不断生下不可名状的东西了。  
这种恐怖的事情已经不可能再伤害到他......无论这需要多么大的勇气，或者多么病入膏肓的麻木。总而言之，无论如何，必须要是这样。  
有几滴泪水可耻的涌上发热的眼眶，又被他用力眨眼压下去。  
而皇太子欣赏着眼前的画面：男人细长浓密的黑睫毛沾上了水珠，同时，被分开捆绑的双腿间，隐藏在半硬的阴茎下那神秘美丽的花穴也在哭泣似的大量涌出液体。  
一些是淫液，一些是淡白的稀精液，还有显然属于撑涨他肚子的那些软卵壳表面的保护液，大量的糊满了男人的腿间。  
*  
有一种人类，生来就无法从他人享受的东西里体会出半分价值。  
灿烂的珠宝，美人的肉体，绚丽的花草，皇帝的宝座......世间种种能使其他人心驰神往的事物，在他眼里都是无趣的混沌一片。  
毋宁说，整个世界都是混沌一片。  
活下去需要了解的事情大致都能了解，各种各样的他人的想法也能一眼看透。要是愿意，不论是收拢国内各方势力，还是镇压外族抵抗，总有一万种方法能做得比现在更好。那之外的选择自然也不是没有，但更不认为有浪费精力的必要。  
一切对他来说都没有意义。  
在这个混沌的世界里，没有任何他想要的东西，那就无法努力去争取什么。既不会感到痛苦，也不会有满足。人类在无数自寻烦恼的过程中产生的七情六欲都非常陌生。结果到目前为止，所做的事情不过是机械性维持着生命罢了。即使如此也时常感到动力不足，而勉强补充能源的方法，就是他人眼中诸多不顾后果的厮杀。  
出于毫无道理的渴求持续生存的生物本能，处于生死关头的瞬间，全身肌肉寒冷的战栗，那用大脑直接畅饮美酒般的快感，是皇太子生命里唯一值得铭记的东西。  
他本来认为，他会这样一直战斗，一直不择手段追求着肉体的强横，至于最后继承或不继承王位都无所谓，总而言之，随意的在等待着死期的时间里延续着生命。  
然而，身为另外一个世界的他的男人，却向他展示了某个转机。  
即使是如镜像般有诸多相似事物的世界，也必然有差异之处。皇太子确认过，在那个男人身处的世界里，存在这个世界没有出现的宝物。  
然后，粗心大意的男人让宝物遗失在他这里。  
令人庆幸的愚蠢。  
混沌的世界里，突然有一个鲜明的东西跳动，是黑暗里的红莲之火，闪耀着，让他移不开目光。  
*  
坐在他面前，手脚受缚，正被迫孕育和生产怪物的孩子的这个男人，宛如祭台上的无辜羔羊，对祭台外蠕动的欲望和黑暗一无所知。  
皇太子第一次看见他，并不是在海岛行宫中。  
他们其实早已经见过面。在燃烧着的不会出现的未来，在许多破碎的梦境中，这个男人是主角，是英雄，是宇宙的中心，是他未来的妻子，千万孩子的母亲。  
  
【唯独梦境能够轻易穿越时空的隔阂。】  
另外一个世界的他在暝目间的黑暗中说道：【我有一件事需要你。我要你去找一个人......去找到我的妻子。找到他之后，尽情做你喜欢做的事情吧。那之后，时空的通道将会开启，你会得到凌驾世界的神力，而我能重新拥抱自己的妻子。】  
那个男人，那个芝诺斯随后以梦境的方式给他展示了多年的记忆。原因显然不止是为了自证身份和告知他那位作为男性的“妻子”的面容。无论怎么样也好。皇太子很享受在梦中奸淫那个冒险者，从短暂恍惚间受到诱惑到口干舌燥的情欲高涨，他在已经双目无神的男人身体上失控地挺动腰部......感受体内紧致的快慰居然更甚于战斗。这其中缘由倒不是想不明白。阳物本能的因激战和强敌而坚硬，对他来说，爱情和美人都跟碎石子一样无聊，性欲只会因血战的兴奋而产生，正好这个对手非常美好......能让他持续硬到动了禽兽不如的念头去把阳物插入猎物股间，射了一次又一次。  
总有一天，世间不再存在对手，那时候唯一有意义的存在，就只有他胯下的英雄了。  
然后在海边行宫被重伤，亲眼看见了那个男人。之后在病床上反复高烧，徘徊在生死边缘上，浮沉在幽暗梦境中，又听梦境里的芝诺斯称他察觉到一条正在被修补弥合的时空通道。通道已经非常窄小，不足以让神体通过，不过没关系，神体的一部分已经存在这个世界上。  
神力的奔流通过这条通道，那些神力钻进皇太子的骨头，乃至更深的地方，本来就是属于“芝诺斯”这个灵魂的力量，契合性很好，皇太子感觉到自己逐渐在脱离人类。闭上眼睛，感受到不远处的雪地里埋藏着沉眠的神体，不假思索便将之唤醒。  
那个男人被迫为另外一个世界的他产下的幼龙们爬出碎壳，展开骨翼，飞翔到窗边。他的身体仍然非常虚弱，他起床，扯出深入皮肤的针口，他知道自己需要的不再是药物，而是以太。他需要巨量的以太。他必须要成为强大的神祗，那个男人在一个神祗手上，那个神祗偷走了他的妻子。  
帝国境内，最丰富易得的以太结晶只有一种。第一个试验品是按部就班来探查的护工，幼龙飞到戴口罩的中年女性身上，瞬息间女性化为一团以太，被他吸取到体内。接下来是皇帝派来查看他死活的傲慢官员，有男有女总共十三人，自然全数作为以太吸收了。加雷马高等官员和护工的以太量并无差别。那么整栋楼的人类和来访者都可以随意吞食。他的身体在快速痊愈，但毕竟还尚且是凡人，他用以太生成保护膜，把残缺的躯体包裹起来，浸泡在吸收来的以太当中，加快吸收的速度。浪费是自然无法避免的，就像魔导机器一样，未转化的以太以热气的方式阵阵散发出去。  
他的神力里包含着对男人的思念和欲望，以太转化成神力，神力越是堆积，思念和欲望就越是强烈。感觉大抵差不多时，他放走一个士兵，传话出去，让人把那个男人带来。放走食物是没有关系的。吸收了足够的祭品，他已经有蛮神的力量了，就不需要只寄生在一栋楼里，他可以让幼龙们飞出去狩猎，而前来的男人将会为他产下更多幼龙。  
时间线转移到现在，皇太子看着男人的花穴里开始出现第一个卵的钝圆头部。男人已经全身流汗，皮肤渗出熟红色。对于人类而言，在仇敌眼皮底下被迫产下毁灭世界的怪物，自然是极大的苦痛。  
端坐在另外一个世界的芝诺斯唆使了这一切。皇太子就像清楚明了自己一样清楚明白，那个人必然知道他会毫不犹豫的侵犯这可怜男人，强迫其产卵。  
这其中不可能不存在嫉妒心，要是那个神祗降临，他多半会死，这个世界或许也会被毁灭。现在是那个神祗有不得不这样做的理由。  
关于理由，倒只有一个可能性。  
他也只有一个选择。  
*  
第一个卵滑出产道后，第二个卵已经在穴口探出一小半，这将是稠密的产卵过程，要是和往常一样，大概持续一个小时有余。  
冒险者本来早已经习惯。可是第一个卵出来时他就痛苦得几乎崩溃。这绝望暗无天日，无边无际，发生的一切都不可理解。为什么，他直到现在还必须遭遇这种事情呢。  
不是没有想要使用暗之意志的力量挣脱，但要是被侵犯和产卵的过程不拿力量去克制那无形阳物的话，他就只能在高潮中漂浮，什么都做不来了。  
所以还是只能静待时机，乖乖产着龙卵。他下身湿糊糊一片，除了卵之外，不知道是淫液还是尿液，或许两者皆有之的液体也在往外喷。他觉得自己死了还好受一点。  
他抬头看着面前的皇太子，皇太子的眼神跟这冬日凝结的冰珠子一样，芝诺斯会用这种眼神看着他，竟然在一瞬间让他产生了安心怀念之感。仿佛他还是那个光之战士，他们还在多玛，不过萍水相逢，拼一场刀，世界纷乱，但总好过蛮神肆虐。  
但是他很快反应过来，皇太子这个眼神不是在看他。被注视的是他的花穴，准确的说，是他正在陆续生产出来的卵。  
之后的画面，就更在他理解的范围外了。  
只见皇太子捡起一枚卵，突然握紧拳头，软壳破碎的声响不大，柔软的肉块碎裂在两人之间。皇太子伸开手指，一块细小的水晶安放在他的掌心。水晶的色彩不断因折射改变，内部显然包含着高度浓缩的以太。并非光也并非暗，乃是混沌的神龙之力，又有风雷冰火与暝暗之势。冒险者眼睁睁看着皇太子把这水晶吸收进自己体内，僵硬得跟石头一样。  
本来是凡人的皇太子，显然在发生变化。或许芝诺斯这个人生在世上，就注定不会作为凡人了结一生。卵全被捏碎了，没有一个孵化，他看见皇太子吸收一块又一块的水晶，而身上的气息也和神龙越来越像......不对，不是神龙。作为此前未曾存在的陌生异神这点气息大抵一样，但又和神龙有些许差别。  
无论如何，事态显然在恶化，而一切发生得太快了。冲破枷锁简单，但阻止皇太子显然来不及。  
  
*  
“果然如此。”皇太子淡淡的笑了，伸手温柔抚摸他的脸，从下颚到额头。被宛若美丽少女的金发青年这样对待，本该是怎么也不会愤怒的。  
“是几乎足以召唤蛮神，或者说，让蛮神恢复能力的以太量吗。”他低头亲吻一下冒险者的唇。“要不是他错误估算我的欲望，大概就得逞了吧。”  
冒险者还在僵硬。他呆滞地看着这个男人，宛如看一个怪物，一种无法理解的东西。  
他多少意识到了，让他怀孕，产卵的，是面前这个芝诺斯。想不到其他的可能性。不知道发生什么事情，这个芝诺斯认识他，而且在养伤期间，逐渐变成异神。现在他又把卵吃掉......冒险者试图让脑子快速转起来，这个人......不，这个蛮神似乎急切需要补充以太......  
可是他身体的毛病让他无法继续想下去了。看见皇太子在他面前解开腰带，他就知道要完了，随后就这样被绑着的任阳物插进了子宫深处，这是他第一次清楚自己遭到了这个世界的芝诺斯的侵犯。阳物开始在体内抽动，为了在他体内大量喷射而反复用他的内壁摩擦柱身。  
刚产完卵的通道本就敏感不堪，被捅了几下子，身体的主人就快翻白眼昏过去了。  
但是即使在昏迷边缘也很清楚，他哪怕是失去意识也会在奸淫中被顶弄，直到醒来，在体内的阳物和压在身上的怪物尽兴之前，都是不能指望性事结束的。  
*  
冒险者一开始是昏迷过去又醒来，重复循环这个过程，他唯一清楚知道的事情是体内的阳物还在抽动。然后是一直处于半昏迷状态，如同夜半或清晨那些不知道自己是睡是醒的时光，只知道奸淫在持续着，但不确定是真的还在被侵犯，真的察觉到自己在被侵犯，还是只不过在梦中，在重游地狱。  
他的腿已经没有了知觉，双手的触觉也消失了十之八九，要说有什么清晰的感知，只剩下性快感罢。  
这个厅殿到底位于何处，想来多半和加雷马皇宫有关，不过似乎是在哪里都没关系了。照进来的天光几度变化，时间不知道已经过去了多久，不管多久，他也不想再去观察光线的角度计算了。深植在体内的阳物已经射过几次精？又在什么时候开始注卵，他已经产下了多少枚卵？关于这些事，更是想也不想去想。  
他想象一片渺无人烟的雪地，把头脑放逐在那里，什么都不思考，当自己是一具人偶。  
皇太子也不发一言，只是闭上眼睛，用全幅身心感受着冒险者的肉体。淫靡的交合水声是流动在寂静中的主宰，情欲掌控着这个世界，冒险者又试图想象自己在海水里，一片漆黑，他的身体孤独的漂浮。自然，这种想法能让他不那么难堪。  
又过了很长的时间。冒险者撑动眼皮。他不知道上一次他这样清楚知道自己在清醒是什么时候，一定是很久以前了。  
腿间显然在大量流出精液，阳物离开了他的身体，真是谢天谢地，这样他终于去思考和决定一些事情。  
可能是因为之前太不想听见声音而自我封闭，听力比视力恢复得要慢。好一会儿他才察觉到有说话声，又过了一会儿他才听清楚了是谁的声音。  
那些声音的逐个字句进入耳朵里，那种感受，与其说是身体逐渐冰冷，不如说是被鬼怪操控着一步步走向悬崖那般，宛如实质的黑暗渗透全身。  
黑暗吗......  
  
“......该说不愧是我吗。”  
“既然是我们，不必再说废话了吧。”  
  
皇太子亲吻了一下他颤动的眼皮，整个人化为以太的洪流冲破穹顶，不远处，另一个熟悉的怪物也如是离去。要是他们可以永远离开就好了。可是以太激流相撞而飞溅出去的光雨很快就从天而降，之后持续不停。  
空中，地上布满光晶，光看景色，极美而极神圣。  
穿越时空而来的芝诺斯所有力量都投注于死斗中，冒险者唤醒体内本来用于压制诅咒的力量，果然，诅咒不见踪影。他唤来水流，冲洗自己身体。铁链被黑暗碾碎，他向前歪倒，又靠神力如操作木偶一样支撑起身体。  
他全身赤裸，满身淫痕，脚下水洼的外侧，满是白的红的液体。  
黑暗轻柔卷住他的身体，化作漆黑的武士袍。他把手放在刀柄上，这样虚弱的身体自然无法与神相斗，可是，他要是那么有自知之明，一开始就不会成为所谓的英雄，当然，也不会有今日。  
黑暗中传来男人的笑声，他虚无的目光扫过去，看见一个人影出现在那里。  
和梦境中看见的一样，浑身漆黑的人影。他真是愚蠢，他明明早就见过这样的人。  
来人正是佐迪亚克的分身，但又比之前完整很多。他身上的力量明显远比之前强横，海德林的封印又被削弱了，其中缘由不言自明。  
冒险者冷声道：“这下子，你满意了吧。”  
【看来你很生我的气。】  
佐迪亚克的声音比之前更清晰，更黑暗。那寒冷简直如恶鬼爬入人的灵魂。【你早已经料到这个结局了。但是你想着只要逃出去怎么样都好，而我给予了你救命稻草和一线希望，终归来说，这件事情，一切顺利，完美无缺。】  
“你说得对。”冒险者咬住牙，手里的刀出鞘了少许。“只要我活着，总有一日，会杀死所有的神。”  
佐迪亚克绅士的鞠了一躬。【那真是让人期待。】  
随后，他发出了清朗的大笑声。  
【真可怜。都落到这种地步，自暴自弃也罢，自甘堕落也罢，哭喊求饶也罢，你要不是现在这个样子，也不会一直被缠死不放。不要说神龙和新神，就算是我，也不禁喜欢起欣赏你被蹂躏的样子了。】  
他漂浮起来，满意的上下打量了冒险者好一会儿。  
【虽说海德林放弃你是担心神龙和我合作，不过在另一方面，想必他多少也有这种心情吧。敌人可比至亲好友更了解对方。现在......的确有些想尝试一下，看看让新神沉迷的是什么乐趣。不过要是那样可就打乱计划了。】他伸展手臂，身体开始变得模糊一片，慢慢消失。  
【我们还是，一起去好好欣赏世界灭亡的风景吧。】  
冒险者眼前突然漆黑一片。  
毕竟仍然是暗之使徒，被黑暗席卷之际，根本没有反抗的办法。  
*  
灵灾降临了。  
在异世界的神龙抵达并毁灭这个世界之前，在佐迪亚克的设计下，存在于这个世界的皇太子化为了新神，吞噬了加雷马大部分人口。这已经是多日之前的事情了。之前冒险者在窗前听见的惨叫，大概就是开端。  
对于早已经成为神龙又经历死亡和重生的芝诺斯而言，年轻的自己和借助了自己力量形成的新神，自然不放在眼里。但是以庞大的神体穿越时空耗费过大，多少处于虚弱状态，本来能补充以太的卵又被皇太子吞食，结果就和皇太子斗个不相上下。  
在海岛行宫时佐迪亚克曾对皇太子说过，要是他能凌驾在冒险者之上，自己就会再次出现，而他会得到统治世界的力量。这话从某方面来讲，居然不是说谎。  
冒险者被传送到高楼的天台上，被迫看云层间两个异神争斗。他们不断消失和出现，前往他处和回归此地，以太形成铺天盖地的火焰，海啸，雷电，狂流席卷了大地，龙尾下山岳崩塌，平原龟裂。这是一场足以让英雄也手足无措的灾难。冒险者曾经告诉过自己要放弃整个世界。但看见此情此景，胸口还是无法不疼痛窒息。  
这就是佐迪亚克渴求的东西，然而海德林渴求的东西也并非世界的和平长存。最可悲的是，无论这些神祗想要的是什么，他都已经无法抵抗。对于神龙和皇太子而言，光暗之泛滥都无所谓，哪一个神的愿望都可以利用，他们的欲望是他本身。  
佐迪亚克又一阶段目的达到了，他之后又要怎么对抗海德林，冒险者无从知晓。他被抛下留给两个异神。神明相争从来未有一方灭亡的结局，这次也不会有。芝诺斯强烈的独占欲因为对方是自己本身和一时的无可奈何而勉强收敛。而暂时的和平共存，代表着冒险者必须轮流被两个异神奸淫和注卵。  
对神祗而言，时光几乎等同于虚无。  
在虚无的原野上，那宫殿漂浮在黑暗当中，要是在外侧远看，或许会像是深海中的水母吧。  
冒险者紧闭着眼睛，想象着黑暗的大海，他的杀意是大海中荧光的浮游生物，无处不在，又不堪一击。甚至连他自己都知晓，他永远无法照亮这片幽绝的冥暗。他只能随着海水，在黑暗中摇摆，在永恒中摇摆。  
他的肉身则无一处不被抚摸侵犯着，不被拥抱揉弄着，皇太子的卵重重撞进他子宫中，芝诺斯的精液大量灌入他的直肠。  
两个神祗的身体交织成绝对坚固的牢狱。即使再不想去直面现实，他也知道自己已经无处可逃。  
  
fin————  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
